Talk:Vulkar/@comment-74.72.80.49-20130526153801
Compared max Vulkar (potatoed) with my maxed Snipetron (potatoed) and these are results: Mods used for snipetron: Max Serration on polarity slot (7), Max Piercing Hit (9), Max Point Strike (9), Max Vital Sense (9), Max Split Chamber (15), Max Cryo Rounds (9), Unranked Ammo Drum (2). Was and still am able to 1 shot almost everything without hitting weak spots (as in body shots can kill in 1 shot from full health on all corpus, most grineer, and most infested minus ancients). Shooting ancients in right boot kills in 1 shot from full health. Shooting grineer mini bosses in head kills in 1 shot (if does not crit then 2 shots). All corpus dies in 1 shot regardless of where you shoot. Mods used for Vulkar: Max Serration (14), Max Piercing Hit (9), Max Point Strike (9), Max Split Chamber (15), Max Cry Rounds (9), Unranked Fast Hands (4). Am able to 1 shot most things but unable to 1 shot ancients and grineer mini bosses, up to 3 shots required in weak spots. Sometimes does not kill target in 1 shot (some corpus and grineer survive if I did a body shot). Without the Vital Sense mod it will take more than 1 shot to kill a target often. Tested Vulkar with switching out Max Point Strike for Max Vital Sense, but without the extra crit chance, getting crits were quite rare but killed in 1 shot. In the end the 2 guns are very similar. Zooms were practically the same and reload time seemed about the same (Vulkar slightly less but I attribute that to the Fast Hands mod). The recoil is less on Vulkar but often does not kill in 1 shot. Ammo capacity is same for both (4) and max ammo is same for both (72). With the Piercing Hit mod, both are quite similar. Tested without armor pierce for both guns, Snipetron was able to kill Grineer in 1 shot almost all the time compared to Vulkar which did do alot of damage on first shot, but did not kill. Rarely did the Vulkar kill in 1 shot. It seems the polarity slot is the breaker between the 2. Without the polarity slot in a maxed (and potatoed) Vulkar it is unable to achieve the same amount of damage and efficiency as the maxed (and potatoed) Snipetron with a single polarity. Formas can change the Vulkar, however, seeing as me as well as others still have their Snipetron, the formas can also be used for that. By adding another polarity slot to the Snipetron you can possibly add up to 7 more points (if polarity is for multishot) allowing either an Upgraded Ammo Drum or an Upgraded Fast Hands, or a split between the 2 (since there will still be one more slot available to fill). In terms of the "1 shot, 1 kill" motto, the Snipetron takes the cake for all 3 factions. In terms of damage, the Vulkar has the potential to excell the Snipetron when using Forma. Unfortunately the time it would take to upgrade the Vulkar to that status would be quite a while. For those that have a Snipetron/Snipetron BP and have not used it yet, use it. At this point in time the Vulkar is not worth it.